The invention relates to a kitchen appliance for processing food by chopping, mixing, stirring, kneading, pressing etc. or for producing emulsions of food with a processing tool driven by a motor and having a respective working chamber.
A kitchen appliance of the aforementioned kind is known as a conventional food processor. Such food processors have commonly adapters for respective tools which are inserted for a working process into a working chamber of a separate vessel. As a universal tool for the commonly performed processing operations for food a two-blade knife is used that is rotated at high speeds.
The food processors of the aforementioned kind have a couple of disadvantages. For example, with the known food processors a uniform size reduction of food can only be achieved to a certain extent because the reduction tools are rotated stationarily about an axle and operate only in one cutting plane. Accordingly, the food to be cut which is directly adjacent to the knife is reduced in size to a much greater extent than the food to be cut which is conveyed to the cutting tool by mixing. The desired mixing in known food processors is based on friction and centrifugal forces which due to the fast rotating cutting tool are generated within the food to be cut. The tackiness and smearing especially of fat-containing foods or oily substances resulting from the frictional heat prevent a sufficient mixing and thus a uniform size reduction. A further disadvantage is that the known food processors can perform only one processing step whereby in addition the amount of food to be processed is relatively small. Furthermore, with conventional food processors an emulsion can be produced only to a limited extent, and also the cleaning of such food processors is cumbersome and time-consuming.
It is an object of the invention to provide a kitchen appliance which with a simple attachment of its different tools allows for different processing operations with varying processing requirements for the food.